Yami No Matsuei:: The Curse of Beauty
by Messiah Noin Lezell
Summary: A young women is burn in a house fire set by her younger brother and she loses her beauty and her family. While in the hospital she makes a deal with a devil whom she thought was an angel and inherits the curse of beauty. Let the investigation begin.
1. Yami No Matsuei Part 1 No Suspect

Descendents of Darkness:: The Curse of Beauty Part 1  
  
~No suspect  
  
In matters relating to the world of the dead. Their is an institution that judges the sins of the deceased. The ministry of Hades.The Summon section of the Judgement Bureau comprise of groups supporting the ministry in operating functions,by guiding the lost souls that wander the mortal world. They are aslo know as the Guardians of Death......  
  
Upon Hisoka entrance of the office Yutaka, Tatsumi and Chief Konoe were already present and scaning over the newly open case that had surface recently in the Nagasaki district.Slender digits extended their reach to brush some locks of blonde hair out of his face as he vigilantly glance from person to person.  
  
" Where is Tsuzuki?",asked Chief Konoe.  
  
" His probably off stuffing his face and being the lazy irresponsible person Tsuzuki is.",replied Hisoka.  
  
Tatsumi stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hazel tone dress pants as he stood adjusting the crystalline spectacles that frame his handsome features. His serious expression made it care the coversation that would go down in this room wouldn't be asinine or prosaic. Their was a real threat in Nagasaki district and their was no time to waste or they could end up with another death record in the Room of Candles where the register book of all the dead was locked away." Just like him to be off probably eating a cinnamon roll when something is going down in his district. Well we dont have anything time to waste so we will have to review the case without him. It seem recently their have been more death of supernatural causes being reported in the register book then before rather then of natural causes. All the victims young males who attend Nagasaki High and the most outlandish part is all the victims have one thing in common beside the fact they all attend Nagasaki high and they were all in the same age range of Hisoka.Their eyes were all a pallor complexion as if their were no souls in their bodies. It gets stranger their were no signs of struggle,bruises,cuts,or abrasion on their flesh and no sign of blood lose only cold empty hues.", said Tatsumi.  
  
Yutaka stood from his seat placing his hand upon the surface of the mahogany desk as tresses of blonde hair that weren't tied back by his fushia hair ribbon fell into his golden eyes that were conceal beyond crystalline spectacles that give him that look of an scientist as well as the white over coat he wore. " Its sound like the work of a bloody Succubus to me. Succubus are seductive demoness who feed on the souls of young males through a kiss. Its not hard to believe that a young male who hormones are at the most vivacious stage of their adolescent life could be seduce by a demon of such sort.Now we just have to narrow or search down put their are so many girls in attendance of Nagasaki high about 300 or so.",replied Yutaka.  
  
Tsuzuki staggered into the office stumbling into Hisoka whom was standing near the door and it appear that he had just been in a battle with someone who really kick the shit out of his ass.Tresses of brown hair were tossed maleviolently around the frame of his face in a disarray as some fell from a diminutive of seconds to shade his amythest hues.His clothing was almost completely torn off and you could see the crevice of his well develop chest and the elaborate shape of his body. His clothing was only being held on by thin strands of thread and if a zephyr blew in the office he would be waring close to nothing." Did I miss something....hehehe.",said Tsuzuki. He give a small school girl laugh to try and hide the fact he was about to faint at this point Hisoka doing all he could to hold the taller male up over his petite frame.Hisoka light jade green hues glance at the blood stains on Tsuzuki's hand."What happen to you?",asked Hisoka. He was ignored as Tsuzuki try to play it off like a tough guy." No Succubus is going to soul steal....",said Tsuzuki. He fainted and landed on the floor with a loud thud because Hisoka just couldn't support his dead weight when he was unconsious.  
  
" Get him to the infirmary and then we will discuss how we plan to carry out the investigation",said Chief Konoe.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Later on after Tsuzuki was out of the infirmary the plan had been discuss from Hisoka Kurosaki to enter Nagasaki High as an exchange student and of course Asato Tsuzuki would be the subsitute Botany teacher.  
  
Hisoka dress in his raven school uniform with royal blue trimming enter class A-3 of Nagasaki High sitting in one of the desk near the back of the classroom so he wouldn't disrupt the class he was already 10 minutes late. A women of short stature with brown hair that was tied in one tight large Japanese style braided bun was standing infront of the class. She had the most chaste looking violet eyes that were conceal beyond thin frame glasses. Despite her dorky appearance she wasn't all that bad looking and quite warm in personality." Class I would like to welcome our new student Soka Kirousa even though he is 10 minutes late.",said Miss Yukie. Hisoka raised from his chair and waved to the class before returning to his chair and pulling out his Chemistry text book from his black book bag. Class had came to an end and Hisoka hadn't found anything that wasn't prosaic so he continue on with his schedule until his schedule appointment with Professor Tsuki.  
****  
Everyone had left the classroom A-3 except Corry who stayed behind with Miss Yukie.  
  
" Hay Corry I need to see you for a second before you leave class I have something I want to show you. Come in the back room when your done collecting your things."said Miss Yukie.Corry rushed and put his book into his book bags a curious look could be seen in his eyes as he give her a warm smile and watched as she walked into the chemical storing room." Sure thing Miss Yukie." answered Corry. He had put up all his books and place the back pack on his back following her into the back room.Upon his entrance Miss Yukie had tooken off her glasses and tooken the bun out of her hair looking to him with oogle eyes." Corry you know I really like you." ,said Miss Yukie. He stood nervously rubbing the back of his head of raven hair. " Well...um I like you too.", replied Corry. She moved in closer in one him closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was a bit taller then her so she pressed her visage into his chest and clothes her eyes. He didn't know what to do so he wrapped his arms around her petite and sleek shape. At that moment she raised her head to look into his azure eyes. " Don't you want to do something for me?" asked Miss Yukie. Her eyes turn a demonic tone that was hard to see in the storage room as she ran her hand along the contour of his shape. "What do you want me to do?" asked Corry. He wait for her to answer the question he was totally be entice by the way she trail her hands along his body. "Kiss me",answered Miss Yukie. He tilted his head and brush his lips against her at this moment the kiss seem normal until a tentacle from the inside of her mouth went down his throat and started to suck the soul out of his body. He struggled knocking over some graduated cylinder and a tray of beakers trying to escape his kiss of death but soon came lamp as she tossed his body to the floor. " I knew you wanted to help me say beautiful.",said Miss Yukie.  
  
She started to cry as she look to the lifeless boy on the floor having a flash back of the night she was burn serverly in a house fire. Her skin was completely burn and she would have to ware bandages for the rest of her life. She could see the fire man pulling her out of the house as flames lashed at her flesh." We got one more surviver",shouted the Fireman. She was the only one to survive when a fire was set by her younger brother Souta who was playing with fireworks and aside from that she has lost her most precious possessions her beauty and her family. She had sat in the hospital feeling story for herself and one night when she was crying out to the heavens someone heard her. " Why have you forsaken me god?. I have nothing left my family and my beauty was stolen.", cried Yukie. That dark night when the moon was an albescent complexion someone heard her crys to almighty god and answered her question. She assume this voice was the one of an angel their to rescue her from her despair and she listen to the voice. " I have not forsaken you. I cant give your family back but I can give you back your beauty." answered the Voice. She sat up on the bed that very night looking at the shadow that had appear on the wall." Who their?" asked Yukie. She looked frighten as she cover her eyes with the covers. " Don't be afraid I will give your beauty back to show your soul mercy.",said the Voice. "You will?",asked Yukie. She uncovered her head an look at the shadow. " Yes,but how bad do you want it?"answered the Voice. " Oh I will do anything to have my beauty back."said Yukie. Upon those words she had made a pack with a devil and inherited the curse of beauty. She was release from the hospital as the most strangest case of a 3rd degree burn patient completely healing with no sign of the horrid mishap of being burn in the vivacious flames of a house fire. She moved on with her life and started teaching at Nagasaki High.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 


	2. Yami No Matsuei Part 2 Possible Suspect

Descendants of Darkness:: The Curse of Beauty Part 2~Possible Suspect  
  
Hisoka had stepped into one of his afternoon class looking to the raven haired women at the front of the class that he had been observing for 3 days now. She was dress rather provocatively and unlike Miss Yukie she didn't ware her long raven hair that fell about rear length in a bun. Aside from that her skirt was extremely short and the crimson dress shirt she wore was unbutton enough to show the top of her well rounded breast.An over coat was wore that was a shade of pure white and her black hill heeled leather shoes tap against the floor as she walk to the checkboard." Now you will all listen and no one will interrupt while I explain how you balance a chemical equation."said Rebecca Saito. She drew a diagram on the board and then she sauntered over to the table were she sat her legs open a small bit before crossing her legs you could see her crimson panties. Hisako watch all her movements and look at her dress style as he thought back to what Yutaka had said about Succubus and how they were seductive demoness. So off into his own thought he had not pay much attention to the fact she had ask him a question. His mind had wander and she had notice she didn't have his undivided attention. The boys in the class all seems to be looking at her long gorgeous legs and her complete feminent shape. " To balance an equation you must find a number through multiplying that will give you all the same numbers in your equation. Its quite simple the right side of your equation must be equal with the left side.The farther we get into the chapter the more complicated the equations will become." said Miss Saito. The first moment she brushed off the fact Hisoka was not paying attention and went on with her lecture." If you have 4 oxygens on one side and 2 oxygens on the other it is obvious you need to balance the equation so that their will be a equal amount of oxygens so your answer would be 8 for each side."said Miss Saito. Now she was completely vexed that he wasn't paying attention. " If my lecture is that boring why that you can't pay attention then I hope you be more excited to stay after class and have a small chat with me Soka Kirousa."said Miss Saito. He snapped out of his train of thought looking to her with his light jade green hues that were emotionless. " Im sorry I stay after." replied Hisoka. At this point he was quite sure that this women might just be the Succubus she had all the traits of one.He would stay after to see if this broad would pull anything on him." Man your lucky she so hot. Now you get to stay after class with her.", whisper the guy sitting next to Hisoka.  
  
She walked over to a the young brown haired boy that sat in the front of the class and hung all over him praticially talking about how well he did on the quiz. " You did really good on the test Akiru." ,said Miss Saito.Akiru was blushing and it was probably because she had her breast all in his face and was talking really close to his ear as almost to flirt with him. She return to the front of the class and ran he fingers through her long rear length raven hair. " Class dismiss besides Soka.",said Miss Saito.Sitting beyond her desk he walk to the front of the class to talk to her just at the moment he touch the text book that she had burrowed from Yukie that was allocated on her desk. At that very moment a obscure image played in his mind of a young boy falling to the floor and his eyes going completely depleted of life.He started to shake for a small moment as the vision had hit him unexceptly and he froze turning pale in the face like someone did when they saw something they shouldn't." Soka are you alright? You dont look to well and you zone out in class today." said Miss Saito. " Im fine I just haven't been getting much sleep." answered Hisoka. He stayed calm and push the imagines to the back of his subconsious." Im sorry I will pay more attention in class I have to go now.", said Hisoka." Fine but next time I will totally have to give you a detention",said Miss Saito. She crossed her legs as he walked out and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes quite frankly undressing him with her eyes.Upon his exit of the room she quietly sat thinking to herself about how damn attractive Soka was and her complex from 16 year old males. Previously she had made out with a few of the students in the class but made it so they wouldn't say a word some she had made out with had even dissappeared.  
  
When he was leaving the room he pick up another image that was more clear of Rebecca Saito making out with Corry Blackwell whom had been missing every since 3 days ago. It was clear and he could see her face so now their was no doubt in her his mind that Rebecca wasn't the Succubus but he had to be completely sure before he confront her and besides he had to consult his partner. He walked into Asato classroom were he sat beyond a desk pretending to be a teacher. "So did you find out anything?" asked Tsuzuki. " Im not sure but I believe Rebecca Saito might be the demoness. I saw her making out with that kid whom dissappeared 3 days ago"answered Hisoka. Locks of brown hair fell into Tsuzuki features as he leaned foward and bit a chuck out of a cinnamon roll.Amythest hues turn into big googlely spots on his face as he delighted in the taste of the cinnamon roll. " Hay this is no time to be eating. Your so irresponsible. She could be already working or her next victim."said Hisoka. Another roll was already stuff into Tsuzuki mouth and he was gobbling it down. " Yeah I hear you but we have to be sure its to dangerous for me to use any spells if we are not sure." said Tsuzuki. " Well lets just hope she dont start on her next meal.",replied Hisoka. "Maybe it will be you Soka Kirousa." said Tsuzuki. You could tell he was only teasing and not being serious at all. "We can just assume because she likes to mess around with students that she is the succubitch",said Tsuzuki." You mean succubus and their is plenty of evidence",replied Hisoka. " Yeah the person could want you to believe that it could all be a set up this time of thing happens in anime all the time"said Tsuzuki." Shut your not suppose to talk about the fact this is an anime/manga",shouted Hisoka. He could see this conversation was going no where so he storm out of the room and down the hall.   
  
****   
Yukie set alone in her classroom thinking of all the sins he had commited to keep her beautiful face all the boys souls she had eating. That was her curse to keep her beauty if she didn't feed she would turn into unattractive withered placed of human flesh. She had just finish off her 2nd male for the week. Now her hunger was getting worst and she had to do it more often now her beauty wouldn't last long if she didn't. This time her prey was Akiru one of Rebecca favorites which made it all the more better she knew that something was strange about the boy Hisoka and that he would find her out so she planted traps. She had an act for sensing supernatural things every since she had sold her soul to the devil. " Yukie you have to keep feeding to stay beautiful." said Belladonna. Yukie glanced at the shadow on the wall and she started to cry even more. " Don't cry your not beautiful when you do that." said Belladonna." If I knew it would had gotten this curse to be beautiful I never would have let you possess me." said Yukie. " Don't be foolish you want to remain beautiful and have people like you so you won't be alone." said Belladonna. " Yes I do." answered Yukie. " Then you have to keep doing it so you can stay like this for the both of us." said Belladonna. " Your right it more important to be beautiful." said Yukie. Belladonna demoness of delusion had brainwashed Yukie into believing killing innocent people was not worng if she could be beautiful."Now its time for your next feed. I see some wrinkles by your eyes from all that hideous crying."said Belladonna. "Understood.",replied Yukie. The young navy haired male she was suppose to be tutoring stepped into the room and she dried her eyes so they look parched as if she had never cried. She took her hair out of the bun and walk over to him not waisting a small bit of time as she pulled him close and kiss him on the lips the tentacle extending from her mouth and going down his throat to steal his soul. He struggled and try to push her off fighting with all his strengh as muffled scream came from his mouth. After several moments of struggling he became limp and was tossed to the unyeildingly hard surface of the floor like a piece of paper.  
  
"Good my darling"said Belladonna. 


	3. Yami No Matsuei Part 3 Identity Revealed

Descendants of Darkness:: The Curse of Beauty Part 3 Identity of Demoness Revealed.  
  
It was early in the morning as Hisoka open his eyes to the bright burning sensation of the sunlight it would take a moment for his eyes to adjust. He was waring nothing more then one of Tsuzuki's cream white button down dress shirt under the cover, locks of untamed blonde hair falling into his delicate male features of 16 as he sat up on the bed between Tsuzuki legs.Tsuzuki woke up and gazed at Hisoka back with his amythest hues he was unclad except a pair of thin black silk thongs. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Hisoka upperchest and softly teased his earlobe with his tongue. " Oh don't tell me your mind is that deep on the case. Its to early to be up lets go back to bed.",said Tsuzuki. Hisoka let out a small moan of sheer pleasure from the teasing of his earlobe."Im not sleepy anymore."moaned Hisoka. He was still being teased in other ways by Tsuzuki who was fondling him underneath his cream dress shirt. He turn Hisoka to face him siting him upon his lap and kissed him on the neck while running his hand down over Hisoka small back. He caress Hisoka shoulder blades in circles while he continue you to tease the young male skin with his tender kiss." You need to relax I don't want you getting over work." said Tsuzuki." It just I can't help thinking that I could have save those students.", moaned Hisoka. He kiss him on the mouth and added a little tongue this time so he wouldn't talk and they lost theirselves in each other that morning.   
" Soka would you come into the storage room with me I have something I want to show you." said Miss Yukie. He followed her into the storage room and without waring she wrapped her arms around him and kiss him on the mouth. The tentacle went down his throat and attempted to suck his life force out but nothing happen. Hisoka push her away looking at her with light jade green hues as he back up into a tray of beakers and knock them over chards of glass shattering and falling all over the place. The impact of the glass with the floor was loud enough that the person in the next room could even hear them fall." Your the Succubus. The least excepted person. How clever of you."said Hisoka. " Their no soul inside your body what are you.", said Belladonna. She raised her pallor digits and long sharp fingernails extended almost sword length that look deadly enough to slice through a diamond." Then I have to kill you because you know our secret."said Belladonna. Yukie fell to the ground holding her face with her hands that had grown talons and crimson tears of blood rolled down her cheek." No I dont want to kill anymore.",said Yukie. " You will kill him our I will make sure your soul burns forever in Hades." said Belladonna. Yukie stood from the ground being control by the demoness and dash foward slicing at Hisoka shirt who had dodged just in time not to be impale by the fingernails. Belladonna hissed and brought her hand above her hand trying to slash down across his chest but again missing and hissing in anger." Your a pest and your so damn annoying."yelled Belladonna.   
He grabbed her by the arms to stop her from trying to slash at his flesh again but in the process she had caught him across the cheek and now the small cut on his cheek blood afresh. " Why don't you stop this and let the girl go you fiend?" shouted Hisoka." Because her soul belongs to me and I will not give it up that easily.",said Bellodonna. The sharp tips of fangs poke the bottom of her rose tainted lower lap and a serpentine grin played on her features. The chaste violet colors of her eyes had turn and very eerie shade of demonic scarlet red and her pupils dilated as she hissed under her breath. The creature in her body was very malicious and wouldn't give up her body without a fight. "She is the one whom ask me to come into her. She pledge her soul to me in return I give her beauty back.",said Belladonnna. " How horrid to prey on some weakness." said Hisoka. " She was the one crying about the lost of her family in a terrible fire her younger brother Souta had set. Crying her poor little pathetic existence away. The only survivor she had nothing left but burn all over her body. God had forsaken hair so I rescue her from her despair.I couldn't give her family back but the least I could so is make her beautiful again. She would have had to were bandages for the rest of her life. When God turn his back on her I give her hope. She had nothing left why not let yourself be devoured by a demon. She has no family and no one but me to protect her." hissed Belladonna. " How could you prey on someone weakness like that? But demons dont lament anything so their no point in lecturing you."shouted Hisoka. She headbutted him and blood from the open gush over his eye blinded him as she pushed him on the floor and started to try and choke the life out of him.   
*****  
  
Later on Hisoka was dressed and ready to go to school with his book bag equip he enter the building and proceeded to all his normal class. But while he was in Miss Yukie classroom Tsuzuki was off to question Miss Saito. Tsuzuki walked into the classroom to question Rebecca Saito. The train of his black trench coat swayed behind him as he adjusted his black cravate." I got a feeling things are going to get pretty ugly.",said Tsuzuki. As he expected she was sitting at her desk waring barely anything grading papers with crystalline spectacle pressed to her attractive features. She had placed a hair in a Japanese bun to make it easier for her to see the paper work dispel about the mahogany surface of her desk top. Her eyes trail upward to glance at the man who had just step in dress in a suit and black trench coat. His brown hair was messy and hanging in his amythest hues and she recognized this man as Mr. Tsuki. "Hello Mr. Tsuki.",said Miss Saito. He slammed his hands on the desk top looking her with nonchalant eyes." Let's cut the chase you damn demon. Why don't you show your damn true fom and stop playing around?",said Tsuzuki. He had pulled a scroll with ancient kanji character out and was just about to do an incantation when a loud thud was heard in the room next door.That happen to be Miss Yukie class were Hisoka was at the current moment and it all came to Tsuzuki that he might have been in their fighting the real demoness.  
*****  
He exited the Miss Saito room whom return to grading her paper while thinking to herself that guy is a weirdo. He run toward A-3 and enter through the door looking around the class. He notice the storage room door was open and he stepped in to find Hisoka being choked by this demonic looking broad. " She understand possession you have to bind the omen in her body Tsuzuki." shouted Hisoka. Tsuzuki pulled out a scroll and begin to chant. "By virtue of Hades this summon shall break the spell place upon thee and banish the Omen."chanted Tsuzuki. The symbols of the 12 gods of Shingami appear around her and a source of celestial light bursted from his finger tips and hit Yukie dead on. At that point a black shadow raised from her body and turn into a pale women dress in a scarlet leather corset and thong with long black fingernail and abnormal long black hair. Her eyes were a shade of deep scarlet and she had a dyad of large black wings that look like they were made of leather. A tail extended from her rear and lashed maleviolently from side to side behind her." How dare you banish me from her body."said Belladonna. " What a scary looking broad." said Tsuzuki." Your days of eating souls are over for good. Get Yukie out of here Hisoka and you get away as far as possible I dont want you to get hurt kid." said Tsuzuki." Don't call me kid",said yelled Hisoka. Hisoka pick Yukie up over his shoulder and exited the storage room. " Now to finish you.",said Tsuzuki. "I vow to thee and beseech you.The 12 gods that protect me appear before me. Come Suzaku." chanted Tsuzuki. A large bird made sheerly of flames appear behind Tsuzuki. The phoenix kued and flapped its fire wings dashing towards Belladonna. " Explode"shouted Tsuzuki. The phoenix exploded on contact with Belladonna scorching her to nothing as he voice echoed its last words and she scream." See you in hell. No one can defeat Belladonna.", hissed Belladonna.  
  
****  
The next day after everything had cleared up Tsuzuki was reading the new paper when he came across the article that read.  
Yukie Kuratomi body was found today at the base of Nagasaki High. It was believe that 22 year old suffered from depression being the only survivor of an house fire set by her younger brother. Yukie had no relatives left her grandparents died when she was around 3 and she had lost her family in a house fire about 1month ago. Most of the students we talk to that she was teaching chemistry said she seem to be fine with her parents death and had learn to live with it. She will be dearly missed by all her students.  
  
" Guess she couldn't cope with the fact she had kill so many people to keep her beauty so she killed herself.",said Tsuzuki." I was convince when I left her apartment she would be fine." said Hisoka. " Well some people like to take the easy way out even if that means death. And maybe even though she didn't have that demon in her body she still couldn't bare the curse of her beauty." said Tsuzuki. He was glance to Hisoka who seem a little shooken by it all. " Well no need to get over work about it lets go eat" said Tsuzuki.  
  
The End 


End file.
